A Love Thou Shall Not Speak Of
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Samus and Bowser have been in a relationship for a long time,but they have never told anyone. Will they let the others know?, or will they keep it a secret forever. Rated M for occasional swearing and lemon.


**A Love Thou Shall Not Speak Of**

Today was a warm and peaceful day. It was calm and relaxing for the Smashers, from both past and present, most notably Samus Aran. She was feeling very happy because she was in love. There was a certain male smasher in Smash Mansion whom she was romantically involved with. But she kept it a secret in order to avoid gossips and embarrassment. Although she tried really hard to keep her relationship a secret from the others, she also had to endure the pressure being hit on by some of the male Smashers, mainly Ike and Roy, whom would often make passes at her when given the chance. But she would always turn them down every single time, not only because she found them to be annoying, but also because of her secret relationship.

In the meantime, Samus was currently hanging out at the Smash City mall with Peach and Zelda.

"So Samus, how's life been going for you?" asked Peach.

"It's been fine, for the past few weeks. But it's been really hard to have some relaxation by myself once in a while because of the guys constantly hitting on me." said Samus.

"Let me guess, it's Ike and Roy again right?"asked Zelda.

"Exactly, I really hate it when those two try to hit on me, it just makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Samus, you really need to find a guy who is compassionate and caring, someone who understands you and your feelings. A gentleman, like Marth.

"I originally tried to get with him a long time ago, but he said he just wanted to be friends. I guess he wasn't interested in romance at the time.

"Well, Marth is a very gentle guy, he respects women very dearly. He's also a real girl magnet, hordes of women always try to throw themselves at him." said Peach.

"Oh yeah, I can tell, he's being chased by a bunch of them right now."

The three female smashers looked over in the direction of Marth running away from a stampede of lovesick girls, who were screaming and squealing with delight, as well as shouting countless requests.

"Will you be my boyfriend!"

"Can I bare your babies!"

"Will you marry me!"

"Make love to me!"

"Have sex with me and my friend?"

"Kiss me!"

"Give me some sugar!"

"Let me have your virginity!"

"Let's go on a date!"

"Why was I born with such good looks and formality?" Marth asked himself as he continued running.

Soon, the three girls got back to talking.

"You know, I still remember when I had a huge crush on him, it was on the first time I met him." said Samus.

"How could we forget, you practically froze up everytime he talked to you, you constantly moaned his name in your sleep, you fantasized about sleeping with him everynight, and you orgasmed in your panties each time you dreamed about him." said Zelda.

"Okay, you didn't have to bring that up, I felt so embarrassed everytime that happened."

"Don't worry about that, you were having wet dreams, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." said Peach.

"How would you know, you almost sound like you experienced wet dreams yourself."

"Guilty as charged." she said blushing deeply.

"You never told us before." said Zelda.

"Well I admit it, everynight I dream of the day of when Mario would take me in his strong arms, confess his love for me and make love to me in the bedroom, of course I would orgasm afterwards."

Pretty soon, Roy came walking up to them unexpectedly, standing directly beside Samus.

"What's up girls, how are things going?" he greeted.

"They were fine until you showed up." said Samus in an annoyed tone.

"Actually I'm glad I caught you, because I was planning on asking you to go to the movies with me to see Iron Man 2 tonight."

"You can forget it, I wouldn't be caught dead seeing a Marvel film with you."

"Playing hard to get again. I find that attractive about you."

"Get lost."

"Oh come on Samus, I'll make it worth your while."

But suddenly someone grabbed Roy by the neck and lifted him in the air. It was none other than Bowser.

"Didn't you hear her, she said get lost." said Bowser.

"Stay out of this Bowser, this is none of your business."

"Don't talk to him like that, unlike you, he respects me enough to give me privacy."

"Gee Roy, you look like you could go for a flight, here, let me help you."

Bowser suddenly tossed Roy into the air, where he ended up landing in the lap of a random girl. Unfortunately for him, it turned out to be a fangirl.

"Oh my god, it's you, it's really you. Dreams really do come true, come here baby, gimme a big wet french kiss." she squealed before forcing Roy into a french kiss. Roy struggled frantically to break free from her, but the fangirl wouldn't let go as she held him tighter while shoving her tongue down his throat.

Bowser and the girls all laughed at him as this happened.

"Damn, that girl is kissing him like crazy, she might not ever let him go." said Bowser.

"I'll say, that is one crazy female." said Samus.

"Well anyways, I gotta go meet Mario at the arcade. We're gonna be shooting zombies on The House of the Dead, check ya later."

Bowser waved goodbye while walking away, right before turning his head to secretly wink at Samus, who winked back while Peach and Zelda weren't looking.

"So, what's going on between you and Bowser?" asked Peach.

"What makes you think that!" replied Samus.

"Because you two don't normally interact with each other that much. So there has to be something going on." said Zelda.

"We're just being friendly with each other, that's all."

"Are you sure you're not romantically involved with each other!" suspected Peach.

"Slow down there, it's nothing like that, he told me himself that we were nothing more than friends."

"Yeah right, there's something going on, I just know it." said Zelda.

"Look, what goes on between me and Bowser is my damn business, so I'd like for you to stay out of it."

"Okay relax, we were just curious, that's all."

"Hmph."

* * *

**Later back at the mansion...**

Samus was currently in the living room, watching something on TV. Bowser soon walked up to her and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Hey Samus."

"Hi Bowser."

"Peach and Zelda didn't find out about us did they?"

"No, they tried to force it out of me, but I kept my cool."

"Good, because what you and I have is very special, and I don't want it spoiled."

"Aww, you're so cute when you're sensitive, how about a kiss."

"Not here in the living room, someone might walk by and see us."

"Bowser, we've been a couple for 2 years and several months. We're gonna have to tell the others sooner or later.

"I know that, but I just think we should wait until the right time. Like next year." Bowser joked.

"Hehehe, you're such a comedian sometimes. That makes me wanna jump you right now."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Bowser while taking a sip of his soda.

"I just think it's about time you and I made sweet passionate love!"

Bowser spat out his soda and coughed right after hearing this.

"Now Samus, we talked about this."

"Come on baby, don't you feel that now is the time to take things to the next level."

"If we ended up having sex while keeping our relationship a secret, the others would suspect it."

"Oh well, I suppose that I can wait a little while longer to have sex."

"That's better."

"Kiss me."

"What."

"I want a kiss."

"What if someone sees us?"

"I don't care as long as I get me some sugar."

"Okay, one kiss, that's all."

"Less talky, more kissy."

Samus wasted no time in pouncing on Bowser, forcing him down on the sofa and kissing him hard and passionately on the lips, shoving her whole tongue deep into his mouth. The kiss lasted for a few minutes until Bowser decided to end it.

"Whoa whoa Samus, slow down with the tongue, that's a little too fast." said Bowser wiping his mouth.

"I can't help it, my tongue has a mind of its own. I mostly got this habit by seeing my mom do it."

"Uh oh, I think I hear someone coming this way."

Samus climbed off of Bowser, allowing him to sit up on the couch. Pretty soon, Mario came walking by.

"Hey guys." he greeted as he continued walking.

"Hey Mario." they greeted back.

After he was gone, they sighed in relief.

"That was close." said Bowser.

"Now, where were we, oh yeah that's right." said Samus as she leaned in for another kiss.

But Bowser restrained her.

"We're gonna have to put off the romantic stuff for a while."

"Awwww, no fair."

* * *

**Later on during lunch in the dining room...**

The smashers, both past and present, were all gathering in the dining room eating lunch while talking amongst one another. Bowser and Samus were sitting together calmly while eating. Samus playfully rubbed her leg against Bowser's, making him flinch slightly.

"Samus, will you stop rubbing my leg, it's very uncomfortable for me." mumbled Bowser.

"Why, it seems fun to me." mumbled Samus.

"Just stop already."

"Okay."

Suddenly, Ike began talking to Samus.

"What's up Samus, what are you doing later?" asked Ike.

"That's none of your business loser." she said in frustration.

"I was thinking maybe you and I could go out for a night on the town, you know, dinner and a movie."

"I've got a better idea, how about you leave me alone before I kick you in between your legs."

"Whoa, feisty girl, I like that."

"You probably think I won't hurt you just because I'm a woman, well you're wrong. If you keep this up any longer, I guarantee that you'll be breathing through a oxygen mask."

"Take it easy babe, you're way too riled up."

"What did you just call me!"

The whole time this was going on, Bowser watching with anger and jealously. He felt his rage boiling up to the point where he wanted to rip Ike to shreds. The very sight of his girlfriend being hit on by someone else was unacceptable. The more Ike would hit on Samus, the more it would make Bowser angry.

"Look Ike, I am warning you, don't make me hurt you."

"I'm pretty sure that one night with me will make you change your mind."

At that point, Bowser finally lost it.

"LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE YOU SICK JACKASS." yelled Bowser slamming his fist on the table.

Bowser's outburst earned him surprised stares from everyone at the table, including Samus. Bowser blushed with extreme embarrassment, feeling humiliated about what he had just done.

"Geez, what's your problem, you sounded like you were jealous or something." said Falco.

Bowser suddenly got up from the table and left without saying a word.

"Excuse me." said Samus as she got up and went after Bowser.

She found him walking down the hall and ran up to him.

"Hey, what happened back there, why did you yell like that?" questioned Samus.

"I couldn't help it, seeing Ike hit on you like that just made me snap."

"I see, but you didn't have to get upset, I had it under control."

"I don't care about that, I only care about you, I love you."

"Oh Bowser, that is the most sensitive and loving thing you've ever said to the me. Gimme a kiss.

She quickly grabbed his head in a kiss. Bowser wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her up against him, returning the kiss. They continued kissing until someone interrupted them.

"Wow, looks like makeout central is in town." said Sonic who was watching them.

Bowser and Samus both stopped kissing to look at the blue hedgehog.

"Why'd you stop, things were getting interesting."

"Okay okay, so you found us out, big deal." said Samus.

"So, how long have you two lovebirds been together?"

"We can't talk out here, let's go somewhere private."

They all headed off for Samus's room. The moment they reached the room, Bowser closed the door and locked it.

"Alright, let's have it, how long have you two been together?"

"If you must know, Bowser and have been dating for about 2 years for two years and several months. We've never told anyone about our relationship." explained Samus.

"Why not?"

"Because we didn't wanna risk being embarrassed. Also we feared that the others might gossip about us." explained Bowser.

"So that's why you kept turning down the other guys isn't it Samus!"

"Yes."

"Well you can count on me, I won't tell anyone about it. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Sonic." said Bowser.

"No problem, but you'll have to let the others know at some point."

"No need to worry, we'll tell them sometime later today."

"Good."

"We're glad that you understood."

"By the way, just out of curiosity, have you two by any chance had-"

"What, no, not yet, we won't do that until we're ready, stop being digusting."

"Alright, calm down, take it easy a little."

* * *

**Later in the main conference room of the mansion...**

"Attention everyone, Samus and I have an announcement." said Bowser to the other smashers.

"This had better be good." said Fox.

"Whatever it is, you can tell us." said Luigi.

"I know that we've all known each other for about many years now, and we've all come to respect each other greatly. Some of us may keep secrets that are too personal to be known, but as long as we can trust one another, we'll all be okay." said Samus.

"So, what's this secret that you want us to know about?" asked Yoshi.

"Uh, there's no easier way to tell you this everybody, but uh, um" Bowser hesitated.

"What is it?" asked Zelda.

"The truth is, uh, Bowser and I are-". Samus trailed off.

"You're what?" asked Link.

"Bowser and I are dating." Samus admitted.

"It's true, we've been together for a long time now." said Bowser.

The rest of the smashers were all left speechless with shocked looks on their faces. Mario was the first to speak up.

"Why didn't you tell us before, we would have understood perfectly." said Mario.

"Because we were afraid that if you found out sooner, you guys wouldn't like us anymore."

"Why would you think that, we would still respect you." said Peach.

"Really?" asked Bowser.

"Yeah, you're our friends." said Ness.

"So that's the reason you kept turning us down Samus, you were in love with a big dumb reptile all along, how stupid that is." said Ike in frustration.

"I don't see why you're dating a loser like him." said Roy.

Little did the two smashers know that their remarks were gonna earn them a horrible beating.

"Samus, would you and Bowser kindly leave the room, there are two guys in here who need to be taught a painful lesson." said Sonic as he and the others turned their attention to Ike and Roy.

"Gladly, come along Bowser." said Samus leaving the room.

"Right behind you." said Bowser as he left with her.

As soon as they were gone, the rest of the smashers surrounded the two swordsman.

"So you think you can bad mouth their relationship and get away with it, I don't think so." said Mario.

"Hey come on, you know we were just joking right!" said Roy nervously.

"Can we talk about this!" said Ike.

"GET THEM." yelled Yoshi.

The only sounds that were heard in the room were the screams of pain from Roy and Ike as they were beaten mercilessly by the other Smash Brothers.

* * *

**Later during nighttime in Samus's room...**

"Well that wasn't so bad, I guess things worked out for the best, huh Bowser?" asked Samus who was dressed in a silky red nightgown while sitting on the bed with Bowser.

"I agree, though I still can't believe the others beat up Ike and Roy." said Bowser who had taken off his shell and was now wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of red boxers.

"Rrrrl, you look more sexier without your shell, I never even noticed."

"Thanks, you look dashing in that nightgown, it's fits perfectly for a woman like you."

"You and your words are so gorgeous, it makes me feel in the mood."

"Now Samus, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Bowser, I gave it a lot of thought, and I really am ready for this. I've waited for years until the right time of when I would lose my virginity, though I never thought I would have to lose it to a koopa, it just sounded a little awkward. But I love you very much, and I think it's time we made ourselves one with each other."

"But you do realize that once we go down this path, there's no turning back, right?"

"Yes, I understand entirely. Listen baby, I really want this, I really do. I know that you're nervous, but I assure you, it will be alright, I promise."

"Well, alright, I suppose it wouldn't be too embarrassing."

"Good, because I'm ready for some love making.

Samus layed down on the bed in a sexy fashion, waiting for Bowser to make his move. The koopa crawled over to her and climbed on top of her, where he leaned down to her and kissed her soft beautiful lips. Samus wrapped her arms around his neck and pressd down, making the kiss more deeper as a result. Bowser felt her tongue slide across his lips, begging for entry, which he granted by opening his mouth slightly enough to let her explore it. He enjoyed the taste of her sweet saliva as her tongue bathed his mouth with it. As they kissed, Samus ran her hands through his fiery red hair, enjoying how surprisingly soft it was. Bowser moved his hands down to her breasts and massaged them through the fabric of her nightgown, making Samus moan with pleasure during the kiss.

Samus reached her hand into Bowser's boxers and grabbed at his manhood, which was close to becoming erected. She then squeezed it, recieving a loving grunt in response.

"Bowser?"

"Yes Samus?"

"Why would you waste time rubbing through my nightgown when you could just take it off!"

"Now there's an idea."

Bowser then reached for the straps on Samus's nightgown and slid them down her shoulders, slipping her arms out. Samus decided to make things go faster by sliding out from underneath Bowser, slipping completely out of her nightgown, leaving her in nothing but a red strapless bra and a pair of matching panties. She soon tackled Bowser in another kiss, climbling on top of him.

"Whoa whoa, slow down, I haven't taken off my clothes yet."

"Well hurry up and get naked already, because I wanna see those sexy muscles."

She then climbed off him and watched as he began undressing, starting with his shirt. Samus nearly felt herself drool as she stared gawkingly at his firmly built physique. She had to admit that even though he was just a koopa, he was a koopa that liked to keep himself in good shape. Unlike guys such as Ike and Roy, who often try to impress her by showing off, Bowser, despite his evil appearance, had a way with women. However, he rarely ever showed this side of his personality in public or around the others, only to Samus herself. His kindness towards her is what lead her to fall in love with him.

"Okay, now it's my turn baby."

With that, Samus started with her bra, reaching behind her back and unbuttoning it. Bowser watched as it slipped off, revealing Samus's bouncy and busty breasts. Bowser was so mesmerized by this that he was speechless. He especially gasped in shock when Samus pulled off her panties, showing off her wet and tight vagina.

"Thank you for this wonderful occasion, I believe in you god. The angel you sent me is doing well." Bowser prayed jokingly.

"Bowsie wowsie?"

"Yesy wesy?"

"Don't you wanna give me some lovey dovey!"

"Whatever you say, Sammy wammy."

They soon resumed kissing, with Samus on top once more. Bowser ran his hands across his lover's naked body, eventually reaching her ass, which he smacked playfully, causing her to squeal and giggle. Samus began kissing from Bowser's lips, to his chin, to his neck, all the way down to his body. She trailed her kisses down his chest, pecs and abs until she reached his fully erected cock and started licking and kissing it. Bowser moaned and groaned in pleasure as Samus kept on smothering his manhood with her kisses and licks. Pretty soon, she switched positions, with Bowser on top. Samus quickly wasted no time in spreading her legs open, waiting for Bowser to penetrate her.

"I'm all set baby, let er rip."

"Are you really sure about this, because I don't want to hurt you since you're still a virgin."

"Bowser listen to me, I have been a virgin for years now, and I've always wanted to find that special someone to take my virginity. And that's you, I want this, and I want it now."

"Alright, I might as well, since we came this far."

Taking precaution, Bowser slowly entered his cock into Samus's vagina, pressing against her barrier gently. Samus could feel herself coming close to crying in pain, but she kept her confidence up and endured the pain. She moaned and gasped with excitement as Bowser thrusted in and out of her repeatedly. Bowser softly massaged her breasts to help keep her relaxed while he pleasured her. Bowser became slightly surprised when he felt Samus wrap her legs around his waist tightly, pushing his member further into her vagina, almost completely breaking through her barrier.

The two lovers were coming closer to a full-on climax, as they both felt themselves ready to explode.

"Oh oh oh oh uh ah ah ah ah, I'm about do it, i'm gonna have an orgasm." squealed Samus.

"It's fine, just do it, I'm about to do it too. said Bowser.

After several more thrusts, Bowser and Samus eventually hit there limits and orgasmed equally, with their love juices mixing together. Samus's dream had finally came true, she had now became one with Bowser, just like she wanted.

"Oh god, that was so amazing." said Samus as she cuddled herself under the covers with Bowser.

"No doubt about that, for a first timer, you sure did a good job." said Bowser.

"Not as good as you. You seem like you had some experience."

"Actually to tell you the truth, this is the second time I've ever had sex."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"When I was originally married, the first time my wife and I ever made love was on our honeymoon."

"That's a surprise, I never knew that about you."

"You never bothered to ask."

"True, I guess it wasn't on my mind."

"Well, in the meantime, let's get some rest, it's been a long night."

"I love you Bowser."

"I love you too Samus."

Afterwards, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**10 days later...**

Bowser was in the dining room eating breakfast with Sonic and Mario. Bowser chowed down on a plate of pancakes, Sonic was eating some scrambled eggs and sausage patties while Mario was eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

"So Bowser, how are things going between you and Samus?" asked Mario.

"It's all good, we've really been happy together since then."

"That's good to know."

"Have you two done it yet?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic don't be rude, that's personal business." said Mario.

"I don't care, so did you two do it yet?"

"If you must know Mr. Nosy, yes Samus and I made love, and we're both proud of it."

"Alright Bowser, nice job."

"So you think she might be pregnant?"

"Whoa Mario, we only had one night together. It's not like Samus would just walk in here and say she's pregnant."

Suddenly, Samus comes walking in the kitchen with Peach and Zelda.

"Bowser, I've got something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You've got an STD?" asked Sonic jokingly only to be grasped by the throat by Bowser, who glared at him.

"Okay okay, sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Next time, watch what you say smartass." said Bowser before letting him go.

He then turned back to Samus.

"Now what was it you were gonna say?"

"Bowser, I'm pregnant." she admitted.

Bowser's eyes widened with shock after hearing this.

"You're gonna be a dad Bowser, isn't that great?" asked Peach.

But Bowser just fainted and fell out of his chair.

"Perhaps I told him too soon." said Samus.

* * *

**Well it's finally done. **

**I finally got it finished.**

**I know this may be disturbing, and I apologize for it, but I chose to make this since it came to my mind.**

**The thought of Bowser and Samus in a relationship, that just seems weird to me.**

**It's mostly got romance and some funny stuff, so it may not be as hilarious as Sexed Up, which I'll have to re-post since I removed it because of some technical problems. But regardless, it will be back once I've finished retyping it.**

**Be prepared, there might be a sequel to this story coming soon.**

**So long for now.**


End file.
